narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast
.]] The are nine giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing a number from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When a tailed beasts are sealed within a human, it is able to benefit from the knowledge of its host, giving it the ability to speak and better utilize its powers. Akatsuki has been capturing the tailed beasts and their hosts, and as of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War possess seven of the nine beasts. History In the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the planet until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used Izanagi to divide its chakra into the nine other tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body away in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture and give several tailed beasts to the other shinobi villages as peace treaties, in order to stabilize the balance of power between them. However, after Hashirama's death, the villages had trouble containing these giant demons themselves and they began to run wild, so the villages instead moved to seal the tailed beasts within humans. In order to ensure that the jinchūriki wouldn't turn traitor, it has been common practice to choose the jinchūriki from the village's Kage family, such as a sibling or a spouse. The strength of the jinchūriki would then be used to protect the village and be a living display of the Kage's power.Naruto chapter 493, page 14 Comments by both the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tails indicates that those two at least know each other on a personal level, though without any respect.Naruto chapter 493, page 07''Naruto'' chapter 497, page 02 Moreover, the Nine-Tails' reaction to Naruto's new seal indicated that it also had knowledge of the Sage of the Six Paths, and by extension the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 499, page 15 The Tailed Beasts | }} Trivia * Only five people are known to have full control of the tailed beasts' power: Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Yagura, Killer Bee, and Naruto Uzumaki.Naruto chapter 458, page 03''Naruto'' chapter 505 * Several non-jinchūriki shinobi, such as Kisame Hoshigaki and the Fourth Raikage, have been said to hold chakra levels comparable to that of a tailed beast. In fact, the former has been nicknamed the "Tailed Beast without a Tail". * Among the tailed beasts, only the Nine-Tails has been shown to be subject to the Summoning Technique. * In the manga, before Taka began working with Akatsuki, Akatsuki was said to have seven tailed beasts. In the anime, when Taka is sent to capture the Eight-Tails, the group has only six, the seventh missing beast being the Six-Tailed Slug. * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, it features a creature called the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech. Despite having a numerical tail name, it is not an actual tailed beast and it has characteristics that are quite different from the true tailed beasts. References he:השדים המזונבים Category:Tailed beasts